Let's Take Our Time
by ExDeath'sBagle
Summary: A trainer and his Lopunny are heading on a route to the next gym leader, but along the way, his Lopunny gets a little excited. MTrainer x MPokemon (with Lemons)
1. Not Another Quickie

Heat from the sun's rays only seemed to intensify with each step, I knew today was going to be a hot, but this felt ridiculous. The heat was so bad, that only my Lopunny, Sam, wanted to tolerate it with me, my other Pokémon were safely in their balls, holstered across my belt. Still, heat or no, it wouldn't stop us from getting to our next town, where a new gym awaited. And from the looks of things, it wouldn't stop numerous other with us either. Out of all the routes my team and I had been on, this one was by far the most populated, with trainers walking on their own, large groups chatting together, and everything in between. Many, like me, also had a Pokémon or two out with them for company.

I looked to Sam, he didn't bothered by, but for all I knew, he could just be putting on a tough face. He had, albeit light, fur covering most of his body, arguably just as thick as my shirt, which was beginning to become soaked in sweat. I decided then, unable to stand the heat for any longer, to follow the lead of numerous other trainers on this route, and remove my shirt. That was something I usually never did, but seeing that a lot of fellow trainers of varies body types do the same, I didn't feel all that embarrassed or out of place exposing my thin figure.

It did however, seem to bother Sam, who flicked his eyes to me, before quickly flicking them back forward, his face turning red. I smirked, feeling a warmth well within me that I was loved by someone like him. I always admired his figure, one that balanced sleek, effeminate curves with a muscular frame. He wasn't rail thin like I was, but not too bulky either. With a loving and patient personality to match, it was just one of the many things of Sam that made me love him.

As our walked continued, while Sam continued to seem uncomfortable with something, as were a few fellow trainers that passed us. I followed their gazes, noticing their faces ranged from slight contortions of disgust to shock, and found that Sam had grown excited. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes were on me, his blush having grown bigger.

I gave him a comforting smile, "I get it," I whispered to him, taking his hand in mine, "So many shirtless guys around, it's fine."

Sam seemed to relax a little at that, "Well, to be fair, I only really got excited when you removed your shirt," he whispered back.

I chuckled, "Okay Romeo," I gripped his hand a bit tighter, tracing my thumb over the top of his hand, "then how about I take care of it?"

Sam's face grew redder, his smile growing as his own grip tightened, "We'd have to go someplace a bit more private, I'd want us to take our time."

I nodded, and we slowly split from the stream of trainers and made our way into the forest off the beaten path. There were trainers here still, searching for Pokémon of finding space to battle, so we went deeper. While the growing shade provided sanctuary from the sun's merciless heat, neither of us cooled down as our hearts began to pound in anticipation. The sounds of the chattering on the route were the first to go, then the trainers battling, and soon even the soft searching from other trainers left. Judging from the lack of such noise, I had felt we had finally gained the privacy we desired, or maybe that was just my heart pounding in my ears.

Still, Sam seemed satisfied, after looking around and twitching his ears, he leaned with his back against a tree and I approached. I came in for a kiss, only to be quickly pulled in and embrace. Our bodies and lips pressed up against each other, as did Sam's bulge against my jeans. I felt chills as his hands traced down my back, and felt the fur on his arms stick up as I did the same. Moving my hands from his back, I held his hips for a bit while planting kisses on his neck, until I slowly moved my hands up his shirt. That's when he gently pushed me away however, and pulled of his shirt.

"I thought you wanted to take your time." I said smiling, gazing at his body.

With his hand, he lifted my chin to face him, the look in eyes was one of pure love. "You're not the only one who's hot." He said with a smile, before pulling me close once more and kissing my neck.

My hands went back down to his hips as we simply swayed and kissed. I'd occasionally cup his bulge, the first time causing a jump which made us both laugh. It was when he undid his belt and pull down his pants, that I took that as my cue. Slowly starting from the neck and making my way down, I kissed his body, with my hands tracing the waist line of his underwear, teasingly just barely putting my hands inside. When I made it down there, crouched, his bulge was far more prominent against the loose fitting clothing, and pulled down his underwear.

I underestimated his excitement. Not only was he fully erect, but I could see some pre-cum dribbling out. I felt proud of myself, getting him this excited, and wasted no time as I put my hand around his shaft and gently wrapped my lips around it. As my tongue traced his member, I was expecting him to moan, or at least place a hand on my head. Looking up in confusion, he was looking away, his face looking uncomfortable. I immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Feeling that my mouth was off his cock, the look of discomfort faded, but he gave me a disappointed look that made my stomach drop. "Did I screw up? Was I going to fast?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

He shook his head, a light smile formed on his face he crouched to my level, "No, honey. But remember when I said I wanted us to take our time?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "So I was going to fast?"

Sam chuckled, "Thomas, I don't want this to be some blow job quickie." He gently pushed me down and crawled on top of me, "I want you to be a part of this too."

I couldn't help but tense up, as I knew what he meant with that.

"Thomas." Sam's voice was gentle but stern, "You won't hurt me, and you didn't hurt me last time either."

"But-"

"The only butt you should be thinking about is mine." He said with a smirk, "And don't think you owe me, or anything stupid like that. You're my romantic partner, not a business partner. Leave the nonromantic butt-fucking to the gym leaders."

Sam leaned down and began kissing me, his hands traced my chest as he grinded against me. I soon undid my belt and removed my pants, revealing my own excitement, which seemed to please Sam. Kissing me one last time, I felt one of his hands go down my boxer and massage my member. I couldn't help but let out a moan as he did this. He then kissed my neck, his hand continuing to massage me. Between that and his member brushing my leg, I couldn't take the anticipation for long and embrace him in a passionate kiss as we grinded against one another. As we parted, Sam smiled, and without another word stood up and put his back to me. Placing his hands on the tree, he stuck his rear out to me before looking over his shoulder.

I got up and approached him, reaching into my backpack and pulling out the lube before applying some to myself. I gave some to him and he quickly did the same before reassuming his original position. Despite making it so far, I still hesitated as I neared his entrance as nerves began to overtake me. That's when he moved one his hands and placed over one of mine that was on his hips.

"Thomas, do you know what I felt when we made love the first time?" Sam asked.

My throat was too dry to answer, but Sam didn't need a response from me. He slowly backed his entrance to my cock, and I was surprised how easy it began to fit in.

"I felt love." Sam said after a slight moan. "I felt like we were one, I felt like I could trust you with anything, I felt more pleasure then than I ever had before." He looked over his shoulder to me, his eyes gazing into mine, "Please Thomas, don't be afraid. Help me feel all those wonderful things again."

As Sam moved his hips, the familiar pleasurable sensations began to vibrate through my body, and I began moving my own hips. Each collision earned a moan from Sam and while I started out quiet, I soon began to breathe heavy as I felt myself getting close. My head was beginning to feel light and my hearing dull, and my body became very sensitive as I became apparent of the sweat pooling down my body and the heat that surrounded my member.

Sam's grip suddenly tightened as his moans reached my ears, I wanted him to cum first, but couldn't stop myself. I thrusted harder, eager to release the pressure building up within me, and much to my relief it soon did. Vision blurred as my eyes rolled upwards, filling Sam's ass with my cum, and as I did I leaned against him on shaky legs, moaning in his ear. That seemed to be enough for Sam too. His grip somehow tightened even more, as he bent over and let out a moan of his own. I looked over his shoulder just in time to see his twitching cock shoot his cum on the tree. It was only when it began dribbling out that I knew he was spent.

I pulled out, my legs still shaking, and I could see his were as well. We both sat down, bare on the cool grass and caught our breath, Sam holding me close, his head resting on my shoulder. Despite the tired but joyous sensation on his face, I still asked a rather stupid question.

"Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes, "Couldn't be better. What, you think because it didn't hurt the first time it would hurt the second time?"

"You know how I feel about it." I say.

"Well, we'll just have to fuck that thought out of you." Sam said with a chuckle, "Seriously though, I loved that more than all the blow jobs and hand jobs you gave to be before we decided to have sex. I know you loved me just as much with those, but _this_ sort of intimacy can't be found with that."

He embraced me and I embraced him back. I soon became aware of the sudden chill the shade provided us, and hurriedly put on my clothes with Sam following suit. Hand in hand, we exited the forest back on a now slightly less populated route and resumed our journey. None questioned or even gave a passing glace to the human and male Lopunny who emerged from the woods, both looking content with themselves and each other.


	2. The First Time

Even above the running water, Sam's moans filled my ears and his hot cum filled my mouth as he reached his orgasm. Releasing his now softening cock from my grasp, I got up to embrace him, and he did the same. But this time, his hug seemed different. It wasn't as tight as a regular embrace, and looking to him I could see why. I smirked.

"That one felt _that_ good? You didn't cum as much as I thought you would." I said.

Sam gave me a soft smile, his face still beet red, "Well, maybe I'm a little dry this time around." His eyes avoided mine, "You've always either jacked me or blown me when we get intimate, and you know how guys like that."

"Yeah." I casually reply.

A sudden silence passed between us. While this was common after we got intimate, this time it felt different. Like something was missing. I looked to Sam, noticing he was still looking away.

"You okay?"

His eyes shot back to mine, "Yeah. I'm fine," he quickly replied. "I'm just…going to stay in the shower for a bit longer."

I nodded, "Okay. See you outside."

Sam wordlessly nodded and I stepped out of the shower. Quickly drying off and stepping out of the bathroom to give him some privacy, I stepped into our room. The humidity outside had long since seeped into our bedroom, even with the curtains drawn and only the yellowish-orange light of the sunset peering in. Taking such a hot shower was a mistake, even with only a towel wrapped around my waist I didn't feel a slight bit chilly, so I settled for only putting on some underwear to serve as my clothing for the night. That ought to make Sam happy, he was always excited to see so bare, having found clothes irritating both on him and when he wanted to get intimate with me.

A weight in my stomach formed as I thought about him, specifically his recent behavior. This wasn't simple exhaustion after a good time, something was different, and I grew frustrated as I couldn't figure out what. Fortunately, the shower was soon turned off and Sam stepped out a few minutes later. He didn't bother wrapping a towel around himself, letting his pride hang out freely. This was usual for him if none of my other Pokémon were out, but while he normally wore a smile as he did this, his expression was rather flat and his gaze was towards the floor.

Something was bothering him, and as he joined me on the bed, I was going to question it, but something about the air of the situation stopped the words in my throat. We instead laid on the bed together, wordlessly watching TV. I knew it would be better to have Sam approach me about it than press him, but I just hope it would be soon, as the discomfort of the situation only knotted my stomach more and more as time passed.

At some point, I felt his hand grip mine. I turned to him, perhaps too quickly, desperate to hear him speak, and saw his shoulders were tense. Mine tensed up too. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being completely honest. I know communication is key but…it's just so hard sometimes to talk about the things that bother us."

"I know. I'm the same."

Sam swallowed, "Thomas, I'm going to be blunt okay?"

I nodded, bracing myself.

After a pause and another deep breath, he spoke again, "Why are you so afraid of going all the way with me?"

I tilted my head and Sam's eyes narrowed, "You know what I mean. Every time we get intimate, it's just a hand-job or a blowjob, and you might think that's intimate, but I don't."

"Sam I-" I struggled to put my thoughts into words, the only thing I could muster was a pitiful "I love you."

Sam gripped my hand tighter, "Than why are so afraid?" His voice rose. "Every time, _every time_ we finish I can see the relief in your eyes. Not satisfaction, but relief that we don't have to go a step further because you managed to suck me dry. Do you have any idea how that feels? Not only is the man I love afraid of me, but he'll sabotage what should be real intimacy and turn it into a chore."

My own voice began to rise as my own anger began to build up, "A chore? What, you think I just half ass all that? Because I'm afraid to how sex with you?"

"So you are afraid?" Sam pressed

"You know what? Yeah!" I shouted. "And I'm just doing the best I can to make up for it!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, see what I mean? That isn't love then, there's no real intimacy behind what you do then if you're just avoiding something. You go on and on about how love is about trust, about how love is about supporting your partner and being there when they need it. Well when I need you, you're not there, you think your job is done and just go about your business!"

My anger grew cold as his words stung me, we had long since let go of each other's hand, and grew quiet. This wasn't the first time we argued, and like any healthy relationship, it wouldn't be the last. This time though, Sam struck deep with me, and I could only look down in shame. He was right, I had been afraid of him, afraid of what would be.

"Sorry." He said softly. "I was hoping that wouldn't have…escalated into that."

"You have no reason to apologize. You're right. I'm a coward."

"Thomas, don't get like that." Sam said sternly. "Just please tell me why you don't want to go the extra step with me."

I swallowed, and slowly looked him in the eye, expecting anger. All I saw was love, and with love, was patience. "This'll sound silly but…I afraid about being on the receiving end, and how that'll ruin all that we've built together."

Sam was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "Thomas, remember when you were afraid to start getting intimate when we first started the relationship? You said almost the same thing, but look at us now, stronger and more supportive of each other than before."

"Yeah but-"

"As for giving and receiving, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now though, just know I'd be happy to receive." Sam said with a small smile on his face.

I couldn't return it, even going as far as to avoid his gaze when I spoke again. I couldn't look at him for what I was about to say, "I don't know if I'll even like it. Giving or receiving."

I said it so softly, just barely above a whisper, that I doubted he could hear it. But the twitching of his ears affirmed that he did. He was silent as he waited for me to look at him, and I slowly did, bracing once again for anger. How could I not? Looking at him once more though, his patient expression was unfaltering, not even a glint of anger betrayed the kind look in his eyes.

"You won't know until you try. Besides, you doubted that too when we started getting intimate with each other."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said as he came in for a kiss.

I accepted it, and we soon began grinding against each other. Sam's cock growing quickly as I felt it press up against my stomach, and my underwear never felt tighter, especially when he would cup me. I moaned as he reached his hand down my boxers and began massaging me, but I wasn't in the mood to be teased. I nearly tore them off and kissed him, his hand continuing to stroke me, I was beginning to feel light headed.

"Did you want me to cum now?" I asked jokingly, feeling my face flushed.

Sam gave me a smirk, "No, just wanted to get you as ready as possible." He got off the bed and grabbed his jacket that he occasionally wore in the winter. Reaching into one of its pockets, he pulled out a bottle of lube. I didn't care when or where he got it, I could only focus on the excitement and dread I was feeling as came back.

I expected him to hand the bottle to me, but to my surprise, he poured some of the lube into his hands and applied it to me. He chuckled as I jumped at how cold it was.

"Hopefully the cold doesn't shrink anything." He smirked.

"You wish." I say back. I looked away as he began applying to himself.

When I looked back, he was lying on the bed, on his back and holding his legs up. I felt a shiver travel through me, and not from the lube this time, that's when Sam reached his hands out to me while keeping his legs up.

"Don't be afraid." He said as he took my hands and pulled me closer.

I resisted his pull, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, please just trust me." He took one of my hands, placing it around my cock before guiding to his entrance.

My heart began to pound, I was worried about hurting him, worried about going flaccid, my mind was racing at all the possible ways this could go wrong. That's when Sam took his other hand behind my head, pulling my face to his as he kissed me. His tongue explored my mouth, I could feel his hot breath enter me, and something else was feeling warm to. Before I could stop, Sam slowly eased me in, letting out moans the whole way. Time seemed to crawl until I could feel my entire shaft was inside him, and only then did he break his kiss.

He smiled warmly at me, but I couldn't help but slowly lean up to see, bracing myself for blood or God knows what. The only fluid I saw was the lube, and looking at Sam, he showed no signs of strain. In fact, he seemed happy, like he used to be when I would give him oral or a hand job.

"Well?" Sam softly asked, snapping me out my thoughts, "How does it feel?"

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice the warmth surrounding my cock, not to mention I didn't feel tight in the slightest. A wave of excitement ran through me. I wanted to keep going.

"Could I-could I start moving?" I asked sheepishly.

Sam's smile grew, "Please do."

I started my thrust slow, exploring this new territory Sam let me enter. I had placed my hands next his shoulders, leaning over top of him. His hands were brushing my arms. On the occasions that I would look into him, he kept that smile, sometimes tilting his head, expecting me to ask something. I felt too embarrassed to say anything, and instead kept thrusting.

Pleasure began to build as I picked up my pace, the bed was beginning to rock with us. Sam initially tried to hold back his moans, but as I began to move faster, he couldn't keep them muffled. My lightheadedness was returning, but I was still worried about hurting Sam.

"This doesn't hurt does it?" I asked in-between thrust, each one slightly harder than the last.

"No, please keep going." He quickly said before returning to his moans.

While I did as he pleaded, I looked down at his cock, thinking it would paint a more honest picture. The only time I saw it as hard as it was now was when we first started getting intimate. It twitched in between the occasional thrust, its head dribbling pre-cum, and his balls were larger than usual. The sight of seeing Sam in such ecstasy encouraged me to give into my own desires. I threw caution to the wind and gave into what my body wanted: to cum inside my lover.

Sam's hands were now digging into my back. I felt myself drawing closer and closer with each thrust, and almost agonizing pressure that needed to be released. But before I could I had to ask Sam something.

"Sam, can I-"

"Please do it." Sam breathlessly spoke into my ear. "I want your hot cum inside me."

I didn't need anything else, I focused on fulfilling his desire and my own. My climax came quickly. I collapsed on him and he arched his back up, as if our bodies were trying to meld together. I moaned in his ear, giving off an occasional weak thrust to help my seed shoot out, not that much help was necessary. Sam bit into my shoulder, muffling a moan of his own and putting me in an almost suffocating grip and his hands and now legs wrapped around me. My body shook and my eyes rolled up as I felt myself cum, I almost didn't notice a warmth spreading across my chest.

We embraced like this, catching our breath, before I cautiously pulled out. The warmth I felt was from Sam, he came. Some of it was on my chest, but most was on his own. He tiredly rose up, weakly trying to wipe it off his chest.

"This is going to be a bitch and a half to clean off." He groaned.

I held out my hand, "Like some help?"

Sam smiled, "I'd love some, honey."

Taking his hand, I helped him off the bed only to see him begin limping. He waved off my concern.

"Just a little sore from that pounding you gave me." He said with a smile.

"I'm so-"

"Please don't be. It'll just take a few times to get used to you. Your _passion_." He said as he embraced me, "And I think I'll get used to it very soon." He said softly as we walked into the bathroom.


End file.
